The Nicest Thing Could Be The Worst
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Sequel to "The Nicest Thing" I hope all my past readers find this! Also, I welcome new readers to read and enjoy this story!
1. Moving on

Ok, so I have ended that other story and started a squel because I have a lot of things planned now for this story

**Ok, so I have ended that other story and started a sequel because I have a lot of things planned now for this story. SO I thought I might as well just start another story for it. So here it is. I hope you all found it!! **

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since the breakup and Rory still hadn't recovered. She had tried to do all the steps it took to wallow and heal. She ate junk food, ice cream like she would never eat again, she watched all the sappy movies, refused to go out at night but none of it was working. She was still hurting and even though her mother stayed with her to try and help, she still hated how it felt.

Logan was no different. He no longer went out with the guys, almost giving up on life altogether. He actually started going to his classes, hoping it would keep his mind off of Rory, but it didn't. He slept, ate, and went to classes, in that cycle everyday. He was almost like a robot. He only went in to the newspaper room when he knew that Rory wouldn't be in there. He wanted to fix things but figured she wouldn't talk to him if he tried.

Their friends, not knowing what to do, just sat back and watched. They helped whenever they thought they could.

Rory was home from a class and walked in the dorm to see Steph and Rosemary sitting there.

"Hey Rory, how was class?" Steph asked concerned.

"Uhm, fine as usual." Rory answered in her bored voice.

"Are you going to go up with us tonight?" Rosemary asked.

"Where?" Rory asked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"The LDB event, remember?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it. I don't think I'm going to go." Rory said, deciding against it.

"Come on Rory, you need to get away from everything; school, work, campus, Logan." Steph added the last hesitantly.

"I don't want to go Steph." Rory said giving her the evil eye for mentioning his name.

"Rory, come on. You need to get away. The LDB event is only going to last the weekend, there wont be any guys up there. It will just be a peaceful time for us to relax." Rosemary said.

Rory thought about it, giving in to what her friends had said. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great, we leave in a half hour!" Steph said hugging her.

Rory left them and returned to her room to pack.

Once they were packed they headed off to the event.

Rory sat quietly in the car, not wanting to talk at all.

"Rory." She heard Steph say from next to her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Try to have fun this weekend ok?" she asked worried about her friend.

"I'll try." Rory said with a reassuring smile, knowing that was unlikely to happen.

Once they arrived they were ushered off into a nice hotel, the girls shared a room, and the others filed into their own. The girls dressed into their gowns and headed down to one of the halls to introduce and welcome the new members to the brigade.

Rory sat there and clapped as each girl came and got introduced. Afterwards they were all ushered outside where they had to participate in an event. Rory did it without talking to anyone, which was usual these days. She just wanted to go back to Yale feeling like that was her only conection to Logan anymore.

The weekend passed quickly and she was happy when they were packing to head home.

"Rory, did you have a good weekend?" Steph asked worried.

"Yeah, I did Steph. Thanks." Rory lied, wanting to make her friend happy.

"Do you want to drive home or do you want me to?" Steph asked.

"I will." Rory said grabbing the keys and picking up her bag with the other one.

They said goodbye to the rest of the LDB members and made their way to the car.

--

"I need to talk to her." Logan said, sitting in his dorm surrounded by Finn and Collin.

"Dude, you can't. She's at the LDB event." Collin told him.

"Shit! Why did this have to happen?" Logan asked no one in particular.

"It was planned in the beginning of the month; you had no control over it." Finn told him.

"Not the event Finn, the break up." Logan told him angry.

"Oh, sorry Mate." Finn said shutting up.

"Stop apologizing!" Logan said frustrated. "Sorry." Logan apologized for snapping at Finn.

"It's fine man, I understand." Finn said.

Logan walked out the door, slamming it behind him, not sure where he was headed.

"Wow, he is seriously messed up about this." Collin said.

"Yeah, I know mate. I think we need to take it in our hands now." Finn said.

"No, Finn. We need to let them fix this, no matter how bad it gets. It's their mess, let them fix it." Collin said.

"Fine, you're right." Finn said.

Logan got in his car, still unsure where he was going. He got on the expressway and got off when the sign for Stars Hollow came up.

He pulled into the childhood home that belonged to Rory.

He got out of the car and walked up the porch.

Lorelai was sitting comfortably on the couch, watching movies with Paul Anka next to her.

She heard a car pull up and a knock that shortly came after.

She got up and answered it and saw a blond that had become very familiar to her.

"Logan, hi." She said surprised.

"Hi Lorelai, sorry to just show up like this but I needed to talk to you." He said feeling stupid.

"Ok, come in." Lorelai said unsure why Logan was here.

"I miss Rory." He said bluntly.

"Ok, I can't do anything about that Logan." She said.

"Yes you can, you can tell me how to fix it." he said.

"Logan, you know I can't. I was there that night, I stayed with her and I have never seen her like that. She's really beat up about it kid, but I can't help you with it. You guys have to figure it out." She said soothingly. She didn't want to upset him anymore then what he seemed but she knew that they had to fix this.

"I understand." Logan said feeling stupid for showing up. He turned around ready to leave. "Please don't tell her I came, I feel stupid enough as it is."

Lorelai nodded and watched him leave. She sighed feeling bad for both her daughter and Logan. She knew that Logan didn't cheat and she also knew that he still loved her daughter. But it wasn't her job to fix it.

--

Rory was driving home, and it had started to rain. She decided to take the longer way home, hitting all the back streets that only truckers and other cars seemed to take. She needed the time to think and figure things out. She hated feeling this way, she missed her life. She missed going out at night with friends, laughing, smiling and most importantly she missed Logan.

She was following the road as it turned slightly then straighten out. She took it slowly not being able to see what lie ahead as trees blocked her view a bit. Once she came around the corner she saw that a semi truck was driving on her side of the road, she knew that if he didn't move or she swerved left, she would hit him head on. So she swerved, but to the right instead. She heard screams from the back and noticed there was a tree ahead of her. She turned right some more so it wouldn't hit head on and cause damage to the rest of the passengers.

She accomplished that, but realized her side was going to hit it instead. She blacked out, not remembering anything else.

--

_**I know I know, why do I keep doing this to you guys. I'm sorry!! But hey at least it's getting more interesting and I am keeping you guys on your toes!! That's a good way to look at it!! Review please!! **_


	2. Everything Changes

Thank you so much to ALL of you

**Thank you so much to ALL of you!! I am still getting tons of reviews from the first part of this story and I am so thankful you have all reviewed! I have gotten so many! **

**Some of you felt like crying was out of character for Logan, but I really wanted it to seem like he was really hurting by all of this. I think the writers wrote the whole engagement to Rory in the last season wrong, and really rushed. I think Rory would have said yes, but the writer's screwed it up. **

**Also, some of you thought Rory was suicidal by this. She isn't, as you all know, it just so happened that they got in a car accident. **

**What I am trying to do is kind of follow the show story line, but also make it my own. Like I had them meet differently, but the same year. I had them get together, but differently like they had. They had Logan get in an accident, and I am having Rory get in an accident. They had Logan kind of cheat on Rory, and I just had a little rumor happen because I don't want him to seriously cheat. Hope that clears some of it up for you guys. Here's the next chapter!**

**FYI: I do not know a lot about health stuff, car accident problems or anything like that! Just keep that in mind please! Sorry if it sucks!**

**Chapter 2**

When Rory woke up, she had no idea where she was. She felt pain all over her body, starting with her head and ending in her toes. She vaguely remembered a truck coming into her lane and her reacting quickly, ending with her unconscious the car ruined by a tree. As she lay in the hospital bed she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. She was still unconscious to the world outside her head.

Lorelai got the first phone call, informing her of the car accident and what had happened to the girls. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door, worrying about her daughter. Once at the hospital, she turned into Emily Gilmore, ordering people around to tell her what happened to Rory. All the nurses told her the same thing, she was in a severe accident with two other girls and she was unconscious. Lorelai frustrated by all of it, went to see Steph.

Steph had been sitting in the back of the car on the right side and was the least hurt by the impact. She was awake with a few bruises and sprains.

"Lorelai, hi." She said as the older version of her friend walked in.

"Hi Steph, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about Rory?" she asked.

"They wont tell me much, they need to run some test but they need her awake before." Lorelai told Steph.

"Yeah, Rory got the most damage. Do you know how Rosemary is?" Steph asked.

"She's better then Rory, but still bruised with broken bones, similar to you." Lorelai informed.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai." Steph apologized.

"Steph, why are you apologizing?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Because I told her to drive." Steph said.

"No, you didn't. I know that much about my daughter, knowing her she wanted to drive. She likes having control. And anyway, it's no one's fault except the truck drivers. If Rory wouldn't have swerved, this whole thing could have been worse." Lorelai told her.

"But still, I could have helped." Steph said feeling guilty.

"No, you couldn't. Stop it Steph, do not feel guilty for this. Now, let's change the topic. Do you need anything?" Lorelai asked. If she couldn't help her daughter, she would help one of Rory's closest friends.

"Yeah, can you call Collin?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Lorelai said, feeling guilty for not calling anyone yet.

"Did you call Logan?" Steph asked.

"No, I haven't. Should I?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he would want to know." Steph said with a sad smile.

"Ok, well I will go make some phone calls. Get some sleep." Lorelai said leaving the room after Steph thanked her.

Lorelai walked out to the hallway and headed towards Rory's room. She peaked in, seeing her daughter still lying there, unconscious. She had cuts and bruises along her face that continued down her body. Her left arm was broken along with her right leg, other then that the rest was unknown.

She knew if she called her parents first, that they would come right away and she didn't want that. It was bad enough waiting for the news about Rory, but if her parents were here it would be twice as long and worse. She sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs out in the waiting room, holding her cell phone in hand. She decided on calling Collin first, per Steph's request.

The phone picked up on the second ring and his voice echoed through her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, Collin its Lorelai, Rory's mom." She said.

"Oh, hi." Collin said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Hi, look I need to tell you something." Lorelai started out. "The girls were in a car accident today on their way home from the LDB event. Steph and Rosemary are fine, but Rory is still unconscious. Steph has asked me to call you, so I am. I think she would like you here." Lorelai told him in one of her rambles.

"Yeah, of course. I'm coming right now." Collin said getting out of his dorm and heading towards his car.

"Great, and can you please not tell Logan about this." Lorelai said hopeful.

"I can try, but he should know." Collin said. "He would want to be there for Rory and you probably." Collin said thinking about his friend.

"I know. I'm going to call him I just haven't yet." Lorelai said.

"Ok, well I won't tell him. I'll see you soon, thank you Lorelai." Collin said.

"Yeah, see you." Lorelai said hanging up.

She went through her daughter's cell phone contacts and pressed send when she saw Logan's name.

--

Logan was leaving the pub after having nothing more then two glasses of coffee thinking about Rory. He was walking past the familiar dorm he was in often, laying on the couch watching movies with his Ace, laughing at whatever she had recently said. He sat down at a near by bench, just so he could gaze at the door willing it to open and reveal the girl he loved. His phone began to ring and he slowly pulled it out of his coat pocket. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was flashing "ACE" on the screen. He eagerly flipped it open and answered it.

"Rory?" he said with a bright smile, waiting to hear her voice.

"No Logan, its Lorelai." He heard her say.

"Lorelai, why are you calling on Rory's phone?" he asked as all faith in hearing Rory's voice escaped. He was confused and slightly worried why Lorelai would be calling on Rory's phone.

"Well, this is hard to tell you but Rory and the girls were in a car accident today heading home from the LDB event." She said.

Logan not knowing what to do or say placed his head in his hands. After moments of registering this he asked the next question.

"Is she ok?" he managed to say, his tone pained and worried.

"Not really, she has a broken arm and leg, she's unconscious and the doctor just told me now that her ribs were also damaged. They had to do surgery on her lungs, but she is still unconscious." Lorelai managed to say, trying to be strong.

"I'm coming." Logan said standing up and heading towards his car in the parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to Logan? She's not awake." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I'm coming." He said persistent, he snapped the phone shut and drove to the hospital.

--

After making the two phone calls Lorelai stepped in and told Steph that both guys were coming. She smiled at Lorelai then fell into a quiet sleep. Lorelai went into Rosemary's room and was surprised to see her awake and asking for Finn. Lorelai turned and returned to her previous spot, ready to call Finn when Collin entered the hospital with a tall Australian behind him. They both had worried looks on their faces as she went up to them.

"Hey guys. Steph is down the hall room eight and Rosemary is in room nine." Lorelai told them. They thanked her and ran off to the rooms.

Lorelai continued to call some of their close friends; Luke, Lane, Paris, and Chris. Still not ready to call her parents. Luke insisted on coming to the hospital bringing tons of food, Lane decided on leaving and would come with Luke and Paris said that after her class she would try to come. Chris never answered, but Lorelai wasn't surprised. She left a brief message and returned to Rory's room.

She sat there willing her daughter to wake up, praying for her to wake up. She sat there for an hour, and then remembered that Logan and all the others were going to be coming. She walked out of the room and entered the waiting room, seeing it filled with all her friends. She saw their concerned and worried faces as she walked over in the middle of the group.

"Hey," she said to all of them, not sure of what else to say. She looked like crap; she knew that her hair was a mess and that her face was stained from tears and makeup that had been ruined. She looked over at the one person who hadn't been sitting down, but rather pacing back and forth glancing over at her at times.

"Logan." She said to him and he stopped in his tracks, looking at her with hope, and deep concern. "Go on in, room four." She said. Grateful he thanked her and went into the room that he was told.

--

Collin entered Steph's room and saw his girl friend, bruised and asleep. He walked over to her side, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and sat in the chair on the side, holding her hand.

She started to move and then opened her eyes, locking hers with Collin's.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He said unsure of what else he should do.

"How's Rory?" she asked.

"The same." Collin said. "How are you?" he asked concerned.

"Better then the others." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm so glad you are ok." He said kissing her lightly.

--

"Finny!" Rosemary said happily as he entered.

"Hello Love." He said sitting in the empty chair.

"How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine, what about you? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and not anymore. I have all I need." She said with a smile.

Finn leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

--

Logan entered the room taking in what he saw. The girl he had fallen madly in love with was hooked up to machines beeping in a rhythmic sequence, she had bruises and cuts along her face, and he could see that one arm and leg were wrapped. She looked like she was in so much pain and Logan felt crushed. She wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't introduced her to the LDB, if he had just let her live like she had, cautious and safe, then she wouldn't be in the condition she was in.

He sat down at the chair that was closest to her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He remembered how he would often place a soft kiss on her hand when they were together. Either them heading somewhere in the car, at dinner or simply if they were just walking; he would pick her hand up and kiss it. It had become something he did to reassure himself that she was there and his. Although as he did it then he realized she was no longer his.

He stayed where he was, not wanting to leave feeling closer to her then he had in the last week. Taking in the face he hadn't seen in a long time, her fingers that he had always held, and her hair that shined the brightest at time, framing her beautiful face bring out her eyes. He longed to see her eyes, look into them and see the emotions she had been feeling.

The door opened and Logan looked towards it, not letting go of Rory's hand.

"Oh, hello." The nurse said.

"Hi, can you tell me anything?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry; I can't unless you are family." She said.

"See, I knew you would say that but I really need to know just the basics. I am in love with this woman, and I have no clue if she is going to wake up, so I need you to tell me if I am going to get another chance to look into her beautiful blue eyes." Logan said holding back the few tears he felt like shedding.

"I can't tell you that." The nurse said.

Logan frustrated just rested his head on her arm. He could still tell that the nurse was still there, but he didn't want to look up at her.

"If you talk to her, it helps. She can hear you." The nurse said before leaving.

Logan lifted his head and looked to see if the room was empty except him. After making sure he began to talk to her.

--

Lorelai sat in the waiting room informing her friends and thanking them for coming. She noticed Collin and Finn walk in the room.

"Hey guys, they ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, Steph's asleep." Collin said.

"So is Rosemary." Finn said.

"Good, I'm glad." Lorelai said.

"Is Logan here?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, he is in there with Rory now." She said.

"Do you want us to go get him?" Finn asked.

"No, let him be. I don't mind. The doctors told me they would let me know when she woke up. He needs to see her." Lorelai told them.

"Yeah, you're right." Collin said sitting down in one of the chairs as Finn took the one next to him.

--

"Hey Ace." Logan began to say.

--

**There is the chapter!! I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I have loved getting them from you guys! I hope I did well with this chapter. Thank you for reading!!**


	3. Kicking Someone's Ass

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! Since this is the only story I have going right now I can get these updates in quickly. I'm so happy you all enjoyed my last update. Here is the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 3**

"_Hey Ace." Logan began to say. _

He shortly became at loss for words. He didn't know how to share his feelings well, but with Rory it shortly always came to him.

Logan took a deep breath and began again.

"Rory, you need to wake up. There are so many people out in that waiting room, waiting for you to wake up and open those beautiful eyes. God those things are hypnotizing. I'm so sorry Rory for any of the pain I may have caused you. I never _ever _cheated on you. I never even _thought _about it. Ever since we met you have been the only girl on my mind, at first I was scared to death because of it, but I am so deeply in love with you Ace." Logan said, letting out a small laugh. No one had won his heart over, but Rory.

"You manage to take my breath away every day, every time I look at you. You are breath taking beautiful and I can not imagine going any longer without looking at your natural beauty. I have missed you so much this past week, every touch, every scent, your laugh, your smile; I love your smile." Logan said getting teary eyed. "I can't live without you Rory; I realized that more then anything this past week. You have taught me to be open up and be myself. I would be lost without you and I would never have found myself." Logan said feeling the tears start to cascade down his cheeks.

"Rory, I need you. I can't imagine how it would be if you were gone from me forever. I'm afraid that if you don't wake up, it will end up that way and I won't be able to look at you anymore. I need to look at you, you make me feel so calm and relaxed, and I need that in my life Rory. Please wake up." Logan said resting his head on the bed, still holding her hand tighter then before.

He heard the door click, and quickly wiped his eyes. He turned around and saw Lorelai there.

"Hey, the doctor is going to take her down to do some more tests, it's going to take a few hours." She said, noticing his slightly red eyes from crying. She smiled at him and silently thanked god for the love that Logan had provided for her daughter.

"Ok." Logan said getting up and let go of her hand and laid it back down softly.

Lorelai had noticed that through out their relationship that Logan had fallen in love with Rory. At first she was scared for her daughter, falling for a play boy, but she soon realized that he never wanted to hurt her or see her hurt. She also noticed that now that he was here at the hospital, he looked worried, hurt, sad, and just a mixture of emotions that were unclear. But one that was clear as water was the emotion of love in his eyes; love for her daughter.

--

Logan exited the room and returned to the waiting room to see his two best friends there.

"Hey." Collin said. "How is she doing?"

"I have no clue." Logan said sitting down and placing his head in his lap.

"Look, mate I know you don't want to worry about this right now, but what are you going to do about Robert?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked forgetting all about him.

"You said that you thought he was the one to blame for the rumors." Finn added.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what if he tries something else?" Finn asked.

"He wouldn't, he has already ruined it." Logan said defeated.

"Then I hope that sneaky bastard doesn't try to do something else." Finn said sitting down next to Logan.

Logan began to think about this, Robert did seem to be who he thought started the rumors. Robert deserved to get some punishment, and Logan never let these things go, not when it influenced him or Rory.

"You're right Finn! I'm going to go find Robert." Logan said getting up.

"Hey Lorelai, I'm going to go out and run some errands, is there anything I can get you?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm good thanks though." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Call me if Rory wakes up or she returns back to her room after the test." Logan said grabbing his coat and starting to walk out.

"We're coming with you." Collin said leaving behind Logan with Finn following.

--

It didn't take long before they found Robert; he was at the pub no surprise there.

"Logan, how's it going? I heard you and Rory broke up, what a shame. Also she's in the hospital? I hope she gets better real fast." Robert said taking a drink from his beer.

"Yeah, I bet you do you bastard!" Logan said getting angry just looking at him.

"What's your problem Logie?" Robert asked.

"You! You ruined everything on purpose!! You set me up; you started little rumors about me cheating!" Logan said grabbing Robert by his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about Logan; I would have no reason to do that." Robert said.

"Yeah right Robert; you've wanted me to screw up ever since I started seeing Rory." Logan said not removing his hands.

"Don't be so full of yourself Logan." Robert said.

"I'm not. You started saying shit at Finn's party, then you laid off it a bit, then you started back up at the LDB event last week." Logan yelled.

"You're right, I did." Robert confessed.

"Why the hell would you want me to screw up Robert? It has nothing to do with you!" Logan yelled angrier.

"Because I wanted Rory! I wanted her from the start!" Robert said.

"No you haven't, I have." Logan yelled.

"Not true, I took her to the party. You didn't." Robert said.

"Because she was mad at me!" Logan defended.

"Look, its not like I wanted to marry her or become her boyfriend, I just wanted to take her for a little spin then hand her off to you!" Robert said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to have sex with her, see what it was like. I bet she's great!" Robert said with a smirk.

Logan punched him, right when he said that stuff. He didn't say anything back to Robert, just punched him over and over again. He would have continued too if the owner of the pub and Collin and Finn hadn't stopped him. He looked down and noticed his knuckles were split and bleeding, but didn't care.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Rory that way! And don't you _dare_ go near her again! Do you hear me?!" Logan yelled.

Robert just stood up slowly and nodded weakly.

Logan, Finn and Collin just walked out of the pub.

"You ok man?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't let him talk about her that way. I can take his bashing towards me, but when he talks about _Rory_ that way, no." Logan said shaking his head.

"We understand mate." Finn said.

"Can we help you with anything?" Collin asked unsure of what to do for his friend.

"Uh, no." Logan said shaking his head. "I'm just going to go back to the hospital and wait for Rory to wake up."

"We'll come with." Collin said nodding his head. The three walked off campus and got in their cars to drive back to the hospital.

--

Lorelai sat continuing to wait in the waiting room for news of her daughter to awake. Logan had been gone for about an hour now and she knew he would be arriving soon.

"Hey, any news?" Logan asked walking in with a vase of two dozen red roses, looking hopeful.

"No, she's back from the test though." Lorelai said smiling up at him.

"Ok, I'm going to go in there and set these in there." He said turning around to place the roses in her room.

"Where were you guys?" Lorelai asked Collin and Finn.

"He was kicking someone's ass." Finn abruptly said.

"Whose?" Lorelai asked with a snicker.

"Robert." Collin said.

"Ahh, the one who started the rumors?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Collin sighed.

"He's good to her, there's no doubt in my mind about that." Lorelai said sweetly.

"He is but its all because of her." Collin said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, he never thought about being that way with someone. She's won him over, and either way if she doesn't wake up or if she still rejects him, he won't move on. I know that for sure, he will never move on from her. He's so in love with her and seeing him torn this way, I've never seen him like this. It's insane." Collin said.

"Who would have thought out of all of us, he would be the one to want to settle down first?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"You think he wants to marry her?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe not yet, but yeah." Finn said as Collin nodded.

"Whoa." Lorelai said, unsure of how she felt about her daughter marrying before her.

"Yeah, he's long gone." Collin said.

They stopped talking when they saw him enter the room, looking drained and tired.

"Hey man, we're going to head home. The girls are asleep and we are getting tired, want to come with?" Collin asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay." Logan said sitting down and resting his tired eyes.

"Ok mate, call us if you need anything." Finn said feeling sorry for his friend.

"Yeah." Logan said as they turned and left the hospital.

This was going to be a long, painful night for Logan Huntzberger, but he wasn't leaving unless he was with Rory, that is if she were to wake up.

--

**Well, that's this chapter. I don't know why, but I love having Logan beat the hell out of Robert. Lol. Sorry to say but I am going to be gone and away from my computer for a week, so a chapter update wont come till next weekend, hopefully. I hope to receive TONS of wonderful reviews!! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Uncomfortable Chairs

**Ok! I am back!! I had a very nice week away at my cousins but I am back and very eager to write this chapter. Sorry I was away for so long, but I'm here now. I thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story and most importantly for just reading it alone! I hope this chapter is as readable as the others have seemed to be. Hope you all enjoy and review!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Logan stayed in his plastic chair all night moving around to find a way to get comfortable. No matter which way he turned he couldn't feel an ounce of comfortableness. At times it felt like he had drifted off to a light sleep, but it never seemed to last long.

"Logan." Lorelai said in a voice sounding happier than it had in the past few days.

"Yeah." He said getting out of his half sleep daze.

"Rory's awake!" She said happy.

"What?" He asked. He wanted to make sure he heard her right. He didn't want to get too excited and then be crushed when he found out it wasn't right.

"She's awake. She's been up for about thirty minutes; I was in there talking to her." Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Oh, wow." Logan said with a smile, then realized that the last time she saw him she was pushing him out the door saying she didn't want to see him again. He felt like it was pointless to stay, even though he loved her he didn't know how she felt towards him. He didn't know if she still wanted to be broken up or if she wanted to get back together.

"You can go in and see her." Lorelai said.

"Did you tell her I was here?" Logan asked.

"No, I thought you could surprise her." Lorelai said with a smile. She had talked to her daughter and saw that she was well. Although she was confused a bit, the doctor said that all the test came back ok and that she was fine except for her broken bones she was recovering quickly. After talking to her daughter she decided since it was still late at night she would head home and get some sleep to revisit her daughter in the morning.

"Oh, ok." Logan said unsure of what he wanted to do, well that wasn't the case he knew what he wanted to do. What he wanted was to go in there and look into her eyes and tell her how much he loved and missed her. But he wasn't sure if she would want the same.

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow, but you should go in." Lorelai said, watching him debate the situation in his head.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I didn't tell her you were here, but I could tell she was still hoping to see you." Lorelai said.

"Ok, I'll go in."

"Good, I'm glad. Ok, see you tomorrow." Lorelai said hugging him and leaving.

Logan took in a deep breath and stepped towards her hospital room door. He put his hand on the handle and took one last breath before entering.

--

After Rory's mom left her room Rory sat there bored. She had woken up with a slight headache and saw that her mom was in the chair next to her. The last thing she remembered was the crash, she didn't know if her friends were ok but she remembered everything before; meaning she remembered her break up with Logan.

Her mom hadn't told her rather or not Logan was there or had been at the hospital, but she was guessing not. She had accused him of cheating after hearing it from some blonde, dumb bimbo who didn't know anything about Logan or herself. She hated that she had listened to that girl and broken up with Logan. She wished she would have trusted him and believed him when he continuously told her he didn't cheat.

She lay in her bed thinking of everything that had happened within the past week when she heard her door click and looked to see the visitor who was entering. Her eyes met with a familiar pair of deep brown eyes, it was Logan.

She was shocked to see him there, but also happy. She took in his appearance she had missed; he had dark circles around his eyes that looked tired and sad. But they also looked hopeful and a wave of happiness washed over them.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"Hey." She said with a smile, matching his tone.

"I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned and a little worried. He didn't move from the door, he didn't know if she would want him to.

"Better, the doctors said the only thing wrong with me now is my broken bones." She said with a sad smile.

"That's great news." Logan said.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time?" Rory said lightly, joking.

"Oh, no I guess not." He said moving over towards her bed and sitting on the chair next to it.

"I'm glad you're here." She said softly.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes, I've missed you. It's good to see you." She said with a smile.

"Rory, you have no idea how much I have missed you. I have been a wreck this past week then finding out that you had been in a car accident; I wanted to die." He explained.

"I'm glad you didn't." she said with a shy smile. She picked up his hand and noticed the cuts on his knuckles.

"Logan, what happened?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said trying to move his hand out of hers, although it felt nice to be able to touch her soft skin again.

"No Logan, I want to. Tell me what happened." She said holding on tighter as she examined the cuts.

"I got in a fight." Logan said shyly, this was not the conversation he wanted to have with Rory. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened, how he had felt and what would change now.

"With who, and why?" she asked curious.

"Robert." He said in a whisper.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he was the one who started the rumors." Logan said in a rush.

"What rumors?" Rory asked confused.

"The ones about me cheating, he set it all up." Logan said. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"Oh, but still Logan you didn't have to go punch him." Rory said.

"Yes I did Rory!" Logan said surprisingly getting himself upset.

"No you didn't, you did not have to go punch him again. You did it once already and it's not worth it." Rory said.

"Yes I did Rory. You don't understand, I thought I was losing you. I thought that you weren't going to wake up and the last thing we had said to each other was all the horrible things said in the break up and I understood you wanting to break up with me, but I couldn't let Robert get away with something he caused and set up. I didn't want it to end that way, so I took all my frustration and anger out on his face, he's still alive." Logan explained.

"Logan, I'm sorry about the break up and the car accident but…"

"No Rory, you aren't to blame. I didn't cheat on you, I know that but I also knew he set me up and I didn't want him to get away with it. Also you shouldn't be sorry about the accident, it wasn't your fault. I have been going crazy thinking about the worst with you not waking up and me never seeing you again. I felt horrible about everything and I was so worried I was going to lose you. I know I didn't have you before the accident because of the break up but the thought of me never seeing your eyes again, or touching you made me insane. I've missed you so much; I thought I lost you for good." Logan explained.

"Oh Logan, I am so sorry about the break up. I should have believed you when you told me you didn't cheat, I should have trusted you. I shouldn't have broken up with you that was such a bad move on my part. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you and I'm sorry you thought you were going to lose me." She said.

"Rory, you don't have to be sorry. Robert started it all because he was jealous of me being with you. I screwed up by not calling you that weekend and I screwed up for letting Robert start that crap. But this has made me realize just how much I still love you and have loved you all along, I realized I can't live without you and I don't want to be with anyone else, you're it. So if you can forgive me for all the stupid mistakes I have made, I would be so happy if you would be my girlfriend again. I promise to never let you go again." Logan said with pleading eyes.

"Yes Logan." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we should talk about things, but that can wait till I am out of the hospital." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I have one more thing though." He said.

"What's that?"

"Well, I think you should move in with me." Logan said with a smile, happy to have her back.

"In your dorm? I don't think Colin would appreciate that." Rory said.

"What about Finn?" Logan asked.

"Well, he would love it!" Rory said with a smile.

"No, definitely not in the dorm."

"Then where?" she asked confused.

"My apartment." He stated.

"Your apartment? You don't have an apartment." She said still confused.

"Yes I do, it's only five minutes off campus." He said with a smile.

"Then how come you have never lived there and I have never been there?" she asked.

"Well, because the guys and I decided we wanted to live the college life with rooming together and so I didn't need it then." He explained.

"But you do now?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you to move in there with me. We can take the next step in our relationship and live together, I can take care of you while you heal." He said with a smile, wanting nothing else in the world.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. She actually thought it sounded great, but she wanted to make sure it was really what he wanted.

"Yes, I want you to move in there with me. We can decorate it to our liking and buy new stuff for it. It will be great." Logan said excited.

"Ok then, I'm in." she said with a smile.

"So, you'll move in with me?" he asked happy.

"Yes, and I will be your girlfriend." She said agreeing to both things he had brought up in this conversation.

"I am so happy to hear all of that." Logan said scooting the chair as close as he could as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her lips. She pulled him closer and wanted a longer, passionate kiss but Logan pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said to her sweetly.

"You won't, get in bed with me." She said scooting over to make room for him.

"Are you sure? What if I pull one of these cords accidently and you die?" he asked worried.

"You won't, they are all hooked up for stupid stuff." She said with a smile.

Logan got in and sat next to her, amazed by how beautiful she looked even though she was in the hospital. He smiled at her, he was happy again. He was with Rory again, and he loved her and couldn't wait for her to move in.

"I love you so much." He said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too." She said resting her head in his hand.

He kissed her softly, and then she deepened it, they lay there kissing each other passionately making up for the time they had missed and been apart. Rememorizing every kiss and touch shared between them, they were happy again. They fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully.

--

**There you go! Rory finally woke up and Logan and she are back together! Also their moving in together! YAY!! REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	5. Welcome Home!

Heyy, remember me

**Heyy, remember me? Yeah, I am the horrible author of this story who has neglected it. I have no good excuse other then I have had a VERY busy summer!! With family stuff, vacations, friends and other stuff I have been so busy!! I hope you guys can forgive me and I am going to update now! ******** Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5**

It was finally the day for Rory to be released from the hospital and she was anxiously waiting for Logan to arrive.

The past week Logan came by twice a day, he still had classes to go to so in between he would stop by and then after all his classes he would spend the rest of the evening with her as they ate dinner in the hospital cafeteria. They didn't care if it wasn't a nice dinner or anything, they were just happy to be back together. They would talk and catch up on one another and what they had missed over the past few weeks.

Steph and Rosemary got released the day Rory woke up and they were already back at Yale, only having broken arms left.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Logan asked as he entered her room and saw her.

"There you are. I was starting to think you weren't going to be here." Rory said with a smile, happy to see him.

"Oh course I was going to be here. I was just getting the apartment ready." Logan said with a smile.

"Procrastinator much Huntzberger?" Rory asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh course, I didn't have time to get it set up this week because I was busy with classes and a certain girl." Logan said returning the smile and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"What about Colin and Finn?" Rory asked.

"I wouldn't trust them with anything of yours." Logan said with a light laugh.

"They aren't that bad Logan, I would." She said.

"They can be, especially Finn with your underwear. That wouldn't be good." Logan said with a wink.

"Oh, true." Rory said with a nod as a smile appeared on her lip thinking about the exotic Australian. "I miss the guys and the girls! I haven't seen them in a week!" Rory said realizing the last time she saw her friends.

"Don't worry; they said they might come by the apartment sometime this week."

"That's not fair, why don't they meet us there today?" she asked.

"Because we are busy." Logan answered trying to hold back the smile.

"With what? There is nothing for us to do. Invite them over!" Rory said fighting him on this.

"We have to unpack your stuff."

"You said you already did that." Rory retorted.

"But we still have a lot of catching up to do." Logan said.

"Logan, we have spent the past two weeks in here catching up, we are all caught up. I still remember everything from before, we are all good."

"Ouch Rory, goodness." Logan said referring to her words hurting his feelings.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"I want to spend time with you and you are finding everyway you can to not let me." He said.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I miss my friends." Rory said.

"But I've missed my girlfriend, I still have tons of stuff I want to catch up on with you." Logan said, the last part adding a smirk.

"The dirty stuff can wait Logan. Why don't we spend the day together moving the stuff in or removing it sense you probably messed up my stuff, then we will have dinner tonight with the gang at the pub!" Rory said with a smile.

"No, the whole day and night just us two; if you are unhappy with where I have placed your things we can move it and then we can order in tons of food and then have a movie night. Then I tomorrow we can think about dinner with the gang." Logan said, explaining his plans.

"We aren't doing a movie night." Rory said trying to get up.

"What are you doing Ace, and what do you mean we aren't doing a movie night?"

"I don't want a movie night, and I am getting up so we can leave." Rory said a little annoyed by Logan, all she wanted to do tonight was catch up with her friends, she loved Logan to death but they could have the night he planned tomorrow.

"Why don't you want a movie night? And why are you getting in a wheel chair?" Logan asked as he watched her climb into the wheel chair.

"The nurse said I can use the wheel chair till we get to the car, and I don't want a movie night if I cant hang out with my friends." She said sitting down in the chair with her stuff in her hands.

"Ok, one subject at a time. You don't need the wheel chair, you have crutches." Logan told her showing her the crutches.

"Those are for at home, I don't want to use them out of here. It's too much work." Rory said.

"So then I'm guessing I have to push you out of here?" he asked.

"Well duh Logan, my hands are kind of full." She said motioning to her box of things people had brought her through out the week.

"Fine, anything for you my dear." Logan said with a smile. He made it seem like a big deal but he was actually glad he got to take care of her.

"Thank you." She said as he began pushing the chair.

"Logan, slow down!" Rory yelled as Logan was pushing the wheel chair closer to the hospital exit.

"You slow down you die!" was Logan's brilliant response as they were in a hospital with families crying over the loss of a loved one around. He realized what he had said and sent an apologetic smile towards the family.

"Yeah, well you push me too fast in this chair and I might tip over and die as well. Now slow down."

"Ace, I'm not even going that fast, if I go any slower we will be going at snails pace." He said.

"Shut up Logan; just get us to the car slowly." Rory said as she sat back in the chair and felt the chair slow down.

They finally made it out of the hospital to Logan's car. As Logan helped her in he brought up another conversation that was stopped earlier.

"So why don't you want to have a movie night?" Logan asked.

"Because, I don't. We can do dinner but then I'm done for the evening I'll catch up on some work I've missed." Rory explained. Logan shut the door and made his way around the car to his side.

"No Rory, that's not how our first night in the apartment is suppose to be." Logan said as he started the car.

"Well then Logan tell me exactly what you had planned." She said.

"Well, I thought we could drop by your moms, visit a little since she was busy this week to come see you, then go back to the apartment you can look at it and fix anything you want to, then order food or I can make dinner for us, then watch some movies then spend sometime in the bedroom." Logan explained to her, adding a wink after the last event planned.

"No." Rory said annoyed.

"Why not Rory? It's our first night in the apartment!" He said frustrated with her.

"Because I haven't seen my friends in forever!" she said still mad about that.

"We can see them tomorrow night." Logan said.

Rory didn't say anything just sulked the rest of the way home.

--

They stopped by Lorelai's like Logan had planned and now they were finally headed home, or so Rory thought.

"Why are we going to Yale? I thought you said your apartment was off of the campus?" Rory asked.

"Nope, must have heard wrong. Ok I will get your crutches and come around to your side." Logan said, as he stepped out of his car he smiled, excited to see how well his plan played out.

"Logan how much longer till the apartment?" Rory asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"Change of plans a bit; we are going to stop by the pub for a little bit, I have to get something."

"What do you have to get?" Rory asked curious.

"Some food for you." He said with a smile as they turned the corner. He opened the door for her and heard the loud screams.

"SURPRISE!" screamed their group of friends. Rory's jaw dropped and then a smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw the 'WELCOME HOME RORY' banner that was hung at the back of the building. She saw all their friends there; Steph, Rosemary, Colin, Finn, Seth, Julian, the LDB members and even Lane showed up.

"Wow!" Rory said as she walked in. All her friends came towards her and she hugged each of them excited to see them.

"You good Ace?" Logan asked as he came up behind her.

"Perfect, thank you so much Logan." She said placing a light kiss on his lips.

"No problem Ace, I had it all planned out." He said. Rory slapped him and he became confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You made me think all day that we were going to stay home all night, you made me mad." She said with a pout.

"I wanted to surprise you. And anyway, this is only going to last for a couple hours then we are heading home to enjoy our first night together in our apartment." Logan said happy to use all the 'ours' he had.

"I think that sounds pretty good." Rory said with a smirk.

"You should sit down; I'll get you a soda to drink." He said as he settled her in a seat and set her crutches off to the side. He then walked off as Steph, Rosemary and Lane walked over to Rory.

"He's taking good care of you." Steph said.

"Yeah, he is. He's been really sweet the whole time." Rory said smiling and looking in the direction Logan had gone off to.

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Rosemary said as she joined the conversation.

"Yes he does." They heard Logan say as he came up behind them he handed Rory her drink then kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"No problem." Logan said sitting down next to her.

"You don't have to stay here; you can go talk to the boys if you want." Rory said. The girls had left to give the couple their space for a bit, but watched from afar.

"I want to." Logan said with a smile.

"Thank you again Logan, this is wonderful." Rory said with a smile.

"It's no problem, really Rory." He said pulling her on his lap being careful with her broken leg.

"I love you." She said looking up in his eyes.

"I love you too." He said, he leaned down and kissed her softly till she turned it passionate, and like always he couldn't resist her he gave into it, not really caring about the nice show they were putting on. They finally pulled apart and got cheers from the people close by.

"God Huntz, eat her face why don't you!" Steph said coming over with the gang.

"Shut up Steph." Logan said as Rory's face turned crimson.

"It's good to see you two back here again together." Colin said with a smile.

"Good to see you took our Mate back!" Finn said.

The whole group knew they were back together but they hadn't talked to them since so this was their time to make fun of them as much as they could.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away any longer, I missed him too much." Rory said with a smile.

"More like the other way around, I couldn't stay away from her." Logan said pulling her closer up his lap.

"Whatever, as long as you guys are back together!" Rosemary said.

"What about you guys?" Rory asked to the two potential couples in front of her.

"Well, Colin and I are still together." Steph said.

"And Finn and I are too." Rosemary added.

"Glad to hear it." Rory said.

After many drinks that Rory did not enjoy and dancing, it was time for Rory and Logan to arrive to their apartment.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Rory said as they were in the car driving to the apartment.

"I'm glad!" Logan told her.

"Didn't you?"

"Of course, I was out with my girl and our friends, nothing could be better." Logan said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Cheesy." Rory said.

"But true." He said.

"So, where are you taking me? I thought you said the apartment was on campus?"

"Nope, I lied the second time but told the truth the first time." He said with a smile.

"Sneaky." She said as they pulled up to an apartment building. "Is this it?" she asked.

"This is home." Logan said with a smile.

"I like hearing that." She said getting ready to get out of the car.

"Wait, I'll help you." Logan said.

"Grr, I hate crutches!" she yelled frustrated with them.

"I know, but you only have to use them this week hopefully then you can wear a boot." Logan said while picking her up in his arms.

"Are you going to carry me the whole way or let me walk?" she asked.

"I'll carry you, this way you don't have to use them." Logan said.

They got in the apartment and Rory looked around. The apartment was very bachelor looking, but she noticed her stuff placed around the room at certain places.

Her DVD collection was next to the plasma TV, arranged the way she liked them along with her cd collection. Some of her pillows from her dorm were on the couch, along with some of her posters and pictures placed on the walls and end tables. She went in the bedroom and saw her blankets and pillows. Then walked into the walk in closet and saw that on one side of the closet her shirts and skirts were hung up nicely, arranged by color the way she had it at her dorm. She had three drawers out of the six, and in the bathroom her stuff was next to Logan's in the medicine cabinet. She loved it, and she loved Logan for doing all of it.

"So, do we need to move anything around?" Logan asked sitting on the couch as she joined him.

"No, it's perfect. All of it, the books, DVD's, CD's, clothes everything! Especially you." She said sitting down next to him.

"I'm perfect?" he asked.

"Oh gosh, I shouldn't have told you that. Now you are going to have an even bigger ego." Rory said.

"No I wont, come here." He said pulling her closer.

"What?"

"I love you, and I'm so happy you have moved in here with me." He said with a smile.

"I love you too, I'm glad I moved in too." She said returning the smile.

Logan leaned down and captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. After minutes passed he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom, their first night in their apartment would be perfect.

--

**There you guys go! I hope you liked it; I tried to make it nice and long since I took so long to update! Please don't hate me and review please!!**


	6. The Future

Wow, I'm not even going to defend myself with tons of excuses to you guys

**Wow, I'm not even going to defend myself with tons of excuses to you guys. I let you down again by not updating in so long. So, I am just simply going to say that I had major writing block, and have no idea where this story is headed. I was thinking of making it a long story, but now I am re-thinking that. So here is an update…**

**Recap: Logan and Rory broke up, Rory was in a car accident, Logan and her got back together, they moved in together!**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**Chapter 6**

Rory woke up to the loud noises coming from the other person that she lived with, Logan. They had lived together now for six months and they loved it. Logan loved being able to come home to her every night and Rory enjoyed the same, but also enjoyed the cooking that came from her boyfriend. On top of that, they loved sharing the same bed and being the first and last thing each other saw everyday. It seemed perfect.

Of course there were times when it didn't go so perfectly, like when someone accidentally turned the alarm off for the other to be left rushing to class but they ended up making up every time.

"Logan." Rory said softly when she woke up.

"Yeah?" was his response from across the room.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I'm having breakfast with my dad." He said tying his shoe.

"Why?" She asked still out of it.

"He wants to discuss my future with me."

"Oh, ok." She said turning around and closing her eyes.

"I'll meet up with you for lunch?" he asked coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah, just leave me a note to remind me. I might not remember this conversation when I wake up." She said.

Logan smiled and tried not to laugh at her, she was always out of it in the morning when first waking up he learned. But if you got some coffee in her she was fine.

"Ok, I will. Sorry I woke you up." He said leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, have fun with your dad today." She said with a smile.

"I'll try." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I love you." She said kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He said as he turned and exited their bedroom.

He was meeting with his father so they could discuss his future, but Logan couldn't help but think that Rory would be his future. He had never once in his life felt this way about another person to consider placing them in his future, but Rory changed him. If his father told him that after graduation he would be moving to some other place that wasn't with Rory, then he would leave his father's company in a heartbeat. If Rory wasn't with him, there was no reason to live. He needed her.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant his father picked for them to eat at. He walked in and told the host the name of his father and was shortly taken to him.

"Logan, good morning." Mitchum greeted standing up.

"Good morning dad." Logan said shaking his father's hand and taking a seat across the table from him.

"How are you?" Mitchum asked.

"I'm great, you?" he asked carrying on the light conversation.

"Doing well how's Rory?"

"She's fine dad; can we get down to business now?" Logan asked impatient.

"Ok, I guess we can." He said taking before taking a sip of water for his long talk he was about to have with his son. "HPG will shortly be yours, or rather you will be apart of it. Once you graduate from college you will automatically become a company owner and there will be things required from you." He said taking a pause; Logan nodded telling his father he was listening and ready for him to continue. "Your grand-father and I have been speaking and we have agreed that you taking over the paper in London would be best for you." Mitchum finished.

"How would that be best for me?" Logan asked before getting angry.

"Well, you are young. You still have to gain some knowledge of the company and well the paper over there has taken a bad turn so we need someone to spend a year or so over there working on it to bring it back up. We think you will be best for the job. You will leave the day after graduation and begin work immediately."

"No." Logan said.

"What did you just say to me?" Mitchum asked his son.

"I said no. I'm not leaving Connecticut." Logan responded.

"And why the hell not? Logan this is not a game."

"I know it's not. I'm not leaving Rory. I know that may seem stupid to you, but you can't make me leave her. I love her and I am not leaving her again. We've only broken up once and that was the stupidest thing that I let slip between us. I'm not going and leaving her. I love her and once she finishes college and gets comfortable in a job she enjoys then I might propose to her depending on where she is." Logan said.

"So what, you're going to give up you're whole future and career for her? Are you insane?!" Mitchum said louder.

"No, I'm in love. If you aren't happy with my decision to take over the Hartford paper or the New York paper then I won't work for HPG." Logan told his father.

"Where do you think you're going to get the work?" Mitchum yelled.

"There are people I know who have given me great job opportunities after graduation." Logan told him proudly.

"Only because of your last name." Mitchum stated.

"No, they told me it didn't have to do with my last name."

"And what would you be doing son?"

"Which ever I choose, you could find me writing a column for another newspaper." Logan said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you are throwing this opportunity away because of a slut!" Mitchum yelled.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Logan yelled, getting angry for the first time during their breakfast. "She is not a slut; she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Haven't you noticed she has been the thing pushing me to be better for myself at least that is what she thinks. I have been pushing myself to be better for _her_! I love her, and I have every intention of one day marrying her and having kids with her. She is a wonderful, talented, beautiful woman and I don't deserve her. But for some reason she loves me too and we want the same things. Don't you dare compare her to the other girls I have been with or the one's you screwed on your business trips!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, you have no idea how it is going to be when you go on business trips. You are going to do the same thing to Rory, if you really love her why would you want to put her through that?" Mitchum asked.

"I will never cheat on Rory! Don't compare myself to you, we aren't the same! I won't work for you unless I am in Connecticut or New York, I will find other job opportunities and if you ever threaten my job or Rory's I will go straight to grandfather or get a lawyer out on you. Don't mess with me dad, you have no idea how much authority I have accumulated in the past year."

"Really, how so?" Mitchum asked.

"Grandfather, he loves Rory and he loves me. That's more then anything you have with him." Logan said before standing up and exiting the restaurant.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

"Rory!" Logan called out in the apartment. Arriving home from the breakfast he had earlier, it was still soon for lunch and Logan wanted to vent to Rory.

"Yeah?" she called from the library.

Logan walked through the living room and went into the library where he saw Rory curled up on the couch with a new book. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled back into a bun and her blue eyes glistening as they read the words across the page.

"Hey." He said all the stress and anger from his father exiting his body as he looked at her.

"Hey you. How was your meeting with your father?" she asked noticing he was a little stressed.

"Horrible, as always." Logan stated walking across the room and sitting down next to Rory, pulling her feet over his lap.

"What happened?" she asked placing her book mark on the page and setting it aside.

"He has plans for me, plans I don't agree with." Logan said.

"Like what?"

"He wants me to move to London for a year to work on a paper." Logan said looking over at her blue eyes as he said the words. Once the sentence was out he noticed the fear and sadness in her eyes. He felt somewhat happy to see that in her eyes.

"What?" she asked surprisingly forming the words.

"I told him no, that I wasn't going to take the job. I told him if he didn't find me one in Connecticut or New York that I would find a job somewhere else." Logan explained.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean why? I don't want a job away from you. I'm not leaving you, I didn't plan on it and I still don't. I thought you would be happy with that."

"I am Logan, but I don't want you to miss out on a great job opportunity or a relationship with your father." Rory said registering all the information he had given her.

"Rory, I am never going to have a relationship with my father. It's never going to happen. Anyway if it were it wouldn't help with him being here and me in London." Logan explained to her.

"Job opportunity Logan." She reminded him.

"I would be doing the same thing here that I would over there. The only difference is that over there they have accents, over here they don't. Also over there I wont have anyone to come home and vent to or take my stress out on," Logan paused to add a smirk, "but over here I do. And I love having you with me." Logan said. "I don't want to do long-distance." Logan added.

"Logan, how much thought have you put in this?" Rory asked.

"In what?" he asked confused.

"Your future." She told him.

"A lot within the year." He told her hoping she would catch on to the time frame.

"Why a year?" she asked not getting it.

"Because that's how long I have loved you." He told her.

"Oh." She said a little surprised.

"Rory, I don't want to freak you out but I see a future with you." He told her.

"Really? What kind of future?" she asked with a smile, not freaking out.

"The kind where I am in a black tux and you are in a white beautiful dress walking towards me and we get married." He told her with a smile, caressing her hand.

"Wow Huntzberger! I would have never thought of you as the monogamous type." She joked

"Out of all the time we have been together you've never thought of us getting married?" he asked.

"No, I have." She admitted.

"And?" he asked.

"I see us getting married once I am done with college and hopefully have a job. I see the beautiful wedding that you and I planned with just our family there, no society people there. It's a perfect picture and it makes me smile every time I think of it." she said smiling brightly at him.

"Good, me too." He said. "We've never talked about this." He said.

"No we haven't. I guess its good we are since in a week everything will change." She said.

"Other then me graduating what is going to change?" he asked.

"Logan, you're going to start work somewhere." She said.

"I know, but that wont change anything between us." He told her.

"I hope not, but Logan you will be working long hours and you're life will be crazy! You'll have business trips and everything going on. You can't tell me that won't change things between us." She said.

"Rory, if I am working for my father somewhere or if I am the boss I can control my hours, my life will be a little hectic but you will be the thing that makes me happy in the end of it. And even if I go on business trips, nothing is going to happen. You can trust me." He reassured her.

"Logan, I do trust you. I do, but you can't promise me we will have dinner together every night or that every weekend we are going to be able to do everything. Maybe it would be better if I moved out, that way you can get your work done." Rory said beginning to ramble. She didn't know what she was saying; the words were forming and coming out.

"No, stop Rory. I will make sure we have dinner every night. I won't let work control my life. You are my main priority in life and you are the only thing that makes life worth living. I won't let you move out because it would be pointless for you." Logan explained to her. "I am going to start work, things will remain the same and then when you graduate and get a job I will propose to you and we are going to get married. I love you; I'm not letting you go. No other woman is more perfect then you are." He told her.

"Ok, I believe you. I love you too." She told him.

"So, since we are talking about futures and marriage, do you want kids?" Logan asked bluntly.

"I do, do you?" she asked.

"As long as they are with you." He told her.

"That was cheesy." She laughed.

"But its how I feel, I wouldn't want kids with anyone other then you." He said with a smile.

"How many do you want?" she asked curious.

"Two or four, even numbered so there isn't one left out." He explained.

"That sounds good." She told him.

"Good, now I believe that for us to have kids later on in life we have to spend our time up until then practicing." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I never heard that." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I bet you have." He said kissing her passionately then pulled her on top of his lap so she was straddling him.

"I love you Logan." She told him. "Thank you for standing up for me today." She added.

"Why do you think I needed to stand up for you?" he asked.

"Because I know your father." She said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry he is making everything complicated for us Ace." He told her.

"It's ok Logan, you're worth it." she told him.

"I love you so much Ace." He said to her, unsure of how he got this lucky.

"Really? Show me how much." She told him as he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom.

Even though they had only briefly talked about their future, they were glad that they had both placed each other in the other's future and that was enough for them now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, so who liked it? I decided to skip a few months and go to Logan's graduation time. I also thought I would have them talk about their future together and apart since they never did that on the show. So if you guys have any ideas where you would like to see this story go, let me know please! Like I said I have been out of ideas kind of. I don't know if I want to continue or not. But for now I will. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Sorry again for taking forever to update!**


	7. Into the Future

**I know I haven't updated since the summer and I apologize. This story was kind of stuck and I had no idea where I was going to go with it, and on top of that I started some other stories. So, here I am writing the final chapter. Yes, this is the last chapter. Because I don't think there is much of a story left here and because I neglected it long enough and I need to finish it. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**5 YEARS LATER!!!**

It was a Saturday in the middle of spring and Logan and Rory were sleeping peacefully in their master bedroom in their home they had built together. Rory was curled up in Logan's arms as she dreamt of peaceful things until she heard the cry of their two year old daughter over the baby monitor.

Rory started to stir as she let a moan escape her mouth at the thought of getting up already. She was tired and in need of some dire sleep. She went to move from Logan's arms until she felt them tighten.

"I'll get her, go back to sleep." He told her as he placed kisses from her forehead, down to her cheek, jaw, and throat and placed one last one with a single kiss on her shoulder. He then exited the bed and let her go back to sleep.

"Thanks babe, I love you." She mumbled as she turned and fell back a sleep.

Logan smiling at his beautiful wife of four years left the room and on the way to their daughter's bedroom turned on the coffee pot and made his way to the clone of his wife.

"Good morning sweetie!" Logan said with a smile on his face as he entered her bedroom and saw his toddler daughter standing in her crib. Her blonde curls were sprawled around her face and her blue doe eyes looked up at him with love and happiness. He loved his daughter and being a father.

He remembered the day she was born, it was one of the happiest days in his life, right up there with the day Rory told him she loved him, the day she said yes to his proposal and neck and neck with the day they got married.

----_FLASHBACK----_

"_Logan, you are never touching me again!" Rory screamed at him as another contraction came. _

"_Ok, babe. Whatever you say." Logan said with a smirk as he held her hand as her grip got tighter and tighter._

"_Wipe that stupid smirk off that face Huntzberger!" she yelled as the pain grew stronger._

_Logan tried his best to hide his smirk and laughter as he focused on what the doctor said._

"_Ok Rory, it's time. Are you ready?" she asked as she nodded._

_After long minutes of pushing the cries of their beautiful daughter filled the room as their daughter's lungs took in her first breaths of air. _

"_Logan, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked as she held up their daughter._

_Logan at a loss of words made his way to his daughter and cut the cord where the nurse told him. _

"_Rory, would you like to hold your daughter?" the doctor asked._

_Rory nodded, also at a loss of words and looked at her beautiful daughter as she was placed in her arms. Logan walked to Rory's side and starred down at their daughter._

"_We made that Logan." Rory said with tears in her eyes as she held her daughter's little finger in her own._

"_We did, and she's beautiful, just like her mother." Logan said as he placed a kiss on top of his wife's head and then another lighter kiss on his daughters head._

"_Do we have a name for her?" the doctor asked with a smile._

"_Lorelai Marie Huntzberger." Rory said as she looked up at a smiling Logan. "I love you." She whispered with her eyes filled of love._

"_I love you too." He told her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft, love filled kiss._

_------End Flash back------_

"Lola, are you ready to get ready for the day with Grandma and Grandpa?" Logan asked as he went over to her crib and picked _her_ up placing her little feet softly on the cushioning carpet.

"Yeah!" the little girl exclaimed, happy she was staying with her Grandpa and Grandma all day and having a sleep over. "Sweep over too?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're sleeping over too." Logan answered with a smile.

"Potty time." The little girl said as she ran down the hallway and went to the bathroom with her father following her. She had just begun potting training the past week and already understood the concept of it. She was a smart kid with her mom's brains.

"Do I get treat for going on big-girl potty?" she asked as they walked into the living room. On Saturday mornings the three of them normally stayed in their pajamas until after breakfast and watched kid cartoons as they snuggled on the couch.

They bought a house in Stars Hollow, a short distance from Lorelai and Luke and on the same street as Lane and her family. It was a two story house but with two bedrooms on the first floor, one being the master and one other, they only really used the first floor. They figured later they would move Lola up to a bedroom on the second floor when she was older and hopefully add to the use of bedrooms with more kids later.

Logan had weekends off, and made sure he was home everyday during the week by five at the latest to enjoy dinner and bedtime with his girls. He got a job running a newspaper in Hartford that once belonged to his father until his grandfather signed it over to him. He loved it.

Rory stayed home with her daughter and wrote articles for Logan's paper and sometimes for the _New York Times_. She loved being able to continue her dream and also raise her daughter. On the days she had to go into the office with Logan or to New York Lorelai or Luke would watch Lola. They had the perfect family.

"I don't think you can have any candy but I can make you a special breakfast." Logan told her.

"I want Mickey mouse pan cakes." The little girl answered, her current obsession was Mickey Mouse Club House and therefore everything she wanted was Mickey Mouse related.

"Ok princess, watch Mickey and breakfast will be done soon." Logan told her as he walked left the room, heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning babe." Logan said with a smile as he noticed his wife pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, thanks for getting her this morning." Rory said with a smile as she took a sip of coffee as Logan made his way over to her.

"Your welcome, you know I love getting up with her on the weekends." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. I've just been really tired lately." Rory said.

"Do you think maybe you're pregnant?" Logan asked hopeful, but not wanting to be too hopeful.

They had talked about having another baby about three weeks ago and stopped using protection letting whatever happens, happen. Rory had felt off lately and had become unusually tired, so the thought had popped up and she had bought pregnancy tests, just hadn't taken any yet. She wanted Logan to be there.

"I've thought about that, I have pregnancy tests I can take." Rory told him, just as hopeful as he was.

"Want to do that tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and drew her closer to him.

"Yeah, we should do that." Rory said with a smile.

"I hope we are. Lola will be a great big sister." Logan told his wife as she looked into her ocean-blue eyes.

"I agree." Rory said as she kissed Logan.

"I have to make breakfast, anything you want me to make other then Mickey Mouse pancakes?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, that's fine. I'm going to go sit with Lola." Rory said as she left the room. She walked into the living room and stopped to look at her beautiful daughter. You could tell just by looking at her that she was Logan and Rory's daughter. She had his blonde hair, smirk, and charm and she had Rory's blue eyes, smile and wittiness.

Rory and Logan loved being parents and loved spending time with their daughter.

"Momma!" the little girl exclaimed once she noticed her mom in the room.

"Good morning baby girl, what are you watching?" she asked as she picked up her daughter.

"Mickey Mouse." The little girl answered in her small girlie voice.

"Oh, wow! Can I watch it with you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah Mamma, we snuggle." The little girl said as she wiggled free from her mom's embrace and pulled her with her to the couch.

Rory and Lola sat there and watched Mickey Mouse Club House until Logan called them in for breakfast. They ate as a family and once they noticed the time they realized they had to start to get ready if they were going to meet her parents on time.

"Go take your shower, I'll get her dressed." Logan told Rory after he took care of their dishes.

"Ok, thanks babe." She said before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome, just don't take up all the hot water." Logan joked.

"Ha, yeah right. If anyone in this house takes up the hot water it is you." She told him with a teasing smile.

"That's not true." Logan said acting appalled by her comment.

"Yeah, right. Just for that I'll take up all the hot water." Rory said with a smirk she had developed from Logan and her daughter over time.

"You better run Mrs. Huntzberger or I will chase you and tickle you!" Logan said getting ready to tickle her.

"I'm going! Don't you dare tickle me!" she said making a run for it.

Rory laughed as she got ready for her shower and began to think of her and Logan's life together.

-----_Flash Back----_

"_Logan!" Rory called out once she stepped into the apartment she shared with Logan still._

"_Yeah Ace, I'm in the living study!" Logan called out._

"_I got the job!" Rory screamed as she headed into the room he was in._

"_You did? That's great Ace! I knew you would!" Logan said with a proud smile on his face. Rory graduated about a month ago and had been going to interviews all over Connecticut looking for a job close to Logan and one she would enjoy._

"_I can't believe it!!" Rory exclaimed._

"_Why can't you believe it? Ace you're an amazing writer." Logan said as he pulled her close to him then sat down on the couch with her on his lap._

"_Because, I just graduated a month ago and I already have a job. I didn't expect to get a job so soon." Rory told him with a smile, still on a high from her interview._

"_Well, I knew you would. You're great." Logan told her kissing her passionately. Rory returned the kiss then pulled apart with a smile._

"_Logan, I'm ready." Rory said with a smile._

"_Ready?" Logan asked confused._

"_Ready to be your wife." Rory answered._

"_Oh, Rory. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Logan said before kissing her more passionately._

"_Now." Rory told him._

"_Now? Rory I was going to propose to you, I was going to set it all up and it was going to be special." Logan told her._

"_So ask me now." Rory told him._

"_I want it to be special Rory. I want it to be romantic and something you remember forever." He told her with love in his eyes._

"_Logan, what could be more romantic then asking me in the same room, in the same spot we talked about our future a year ago in? I'm always going to remember this day, not just because of the job, but because I have never been more in love or more sure of my future with you. I love you." Rory told him._

"_I love you too, but are you sure?" he asked._

"_I'm positive." She told him with a smile._

_Logan nodded and smiled as he reached to the side table next to the couch they were sitting on and pulled the drawer open and pulled out the Tiffany's ring he had purchased for her about a month ago. _

_Rory gasped at the object and a smile brightened her face. "Logan! How long has that been there?" she asked._

"_About a month." Logan told her with a smirk._

"_I should have snooped." Rory told him with a smile._

"_Rory, I love you with all my heart. You make me want to be a better person and ever sine I met you I have been captivated by you. I can't think of anything else I want more in this world than to have you as my wife forever. Will you marry me?" Logan asked after declaring his love. _

_Rory's eyes swelled up with tears as she heard Logan's speech and at a loss of being able to speak nodded her head._

"_Yes Logan Huntzberger, I will marry you." She answered after a couple moments. _

_Logan smiled and placed the ring on her finger. It was the perfect ring for Rory. A simple platinum band with a one carat round cut diamond. It sparkled on Rory's finger as she claimed Logan's lips with her own and they spent the rest of the evening in pure love and bliss._

_-----End Flash Back-----_

Rory found herself in her closet, in front of her clothes, staring at her ring on her finger. It had never been removed as she knew it never would.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he took in the sight of his beautiful wife standing in her towel with wet hair staring at her ring.

"Oh, what?" She asked as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"I asked you what you were doing? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm perfect, I was just thinking of our engagement night." She told him.

"Ah, that was a good day and night." Logan told her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A perfect day." Rory told him with a smile.

Logan bent his head and captured her lips with his and began kissing her passionately. Rory stopped them before they got carried away and pulled apart gasping for breath.

"We can't do that now, tonight though." Rory said with a smile.

"Fine, I just couldn't resist. I love you Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan told her with a smile.

"I love you too, Mr. Huntzberger." Rory told him.

-------_Flashback-------_

"_Rory are you ready?" Lorelai asked her daughter on her wedding day._

"_Yeah, I am." Rory said as she smoothed her hands out on her long white wedding dress as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _

_Her hair was curled and lying over her bare shoulders as her dress flowed down the rest of her body. It has little beadings on the top half and from her waist down it flowed to the ground. In simpler words; she was beautiful. _

_She made her way out of the dressing room, following Steph, Rosemary, Lane and Lorelai as her bridesmaids. She was slightly nervous, but more excited to marry Logan. They had spent the past six months planning their perfect wedding and it was finally taking place. _

_They chose to get married at the Gazebo in Stars Hollow with just their close friends and family invited. No society people were there and no business people either. Emily and Shira let Rory plan her wedding after a couple arguments by Rory and Logan, but after everything it turned out nicely. _

_Rory heard the music starting and followed her mom and the rest of the girls down the aisle with Luke next to her. Luke gave her away and she was standing next to Logan before she knew it. She looked up at him and was at a loss of breath. He was stunningly handsome in his black tux and she couldn't wait to make him her husband. _

_The minister started the ceremony and Logan was saying his vows._

"_Rory, you changed me into the man I always dreamed to be. You made me realize that there is so much more to life if you have someone you love to share it with. I am so excited and so happy to be marrying you today and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. I promise and vow to always love and protect you, forever." Logan said with a smile, holding back the wetness he felt spring up in his eyes as he placed her wedding band on her finger._

_Logan wasn't the type of man who cried a lot. But today, looking into Rory's beautiful eyes and vowing to always love her made him emotional. She looked breath-takingly beautiful when she walked down the aisle and he couldn't pry his eyes away from her. _

_Rory wiped the tears away from her cheeks and got ready to share her vows with Logan._

"_Logan, I never imagined loving someone so much as I love you. And the love we share is so amazing and strong that I know no matter what we will be together. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my husband. I love you and always will with my whole heart." Rory said before placing his ring on his finger._

_The couple shared a smile before the minister announced them husband and wife and told Logan he could kiss his bride._

_They shared a soft, love-felt kiss and walked down the isle as their guest stood up and clapped. _

_At the reception they were announced to their guests and shared their first dance to "More than anyone" by Gavin Degraw._

"_I love you so much." Logan said as he looked down at his wife._

"_I love you too." Rory said with a smile._

"_What?" Logan asked with a smile of his own._

"_I'm your wife." She told him._

"_Yes you are, forever and ever." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her._

_-----End Flashback-----_

"Logan, ready to go?" Rory called out as she got Lola ready to leave.

"Yeah, got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, her suitcase is by the door. We're ready." She told him as they walked out of their house and towards their SUV. Rory buckled her daughter in and they drove off to meet up with her mom and Luke at their house.

"Hey my beautiful daughter and grand-daughter and son-in-law!" Lorelai exclaimed as she let her family in.

"Hey mom." Rory said with a smile as she set Lola on the floor.

"Hi Grandma!" Lola said as she ran towards Lorelai ready to give her a hug.

"Hi my little bug!" Lorelai said with a smile.

Logan and Rory walked into the house and said their hello's to Luke before sitting down on the couch.

After a half hour of visiting Logan Rory said goodbye to their daughter and left for their evening alone.

"What do you want to do first?" Logan asked.

"Well, what did you have planned?" Rory asked with a smile.

"I thought a relaxing move night would be nice. Just you and I curled up on our couch with take out and then a night of some over due time together in our bedroom." Logan answered with a smirk.

"Sounds perfect, but I think we should take care of the pregnancy question before we begin our night." Rory told him.

"Ok, we can do that first then."

They made it home and headed to their bedroom before Rory went into their bathroom and took the test. She emerged from the bathroom and saw Logan sitting on the bed.

"Five minutes right?" Logan asked as he looked up at his wife.

"Yeah." Rory said as she walked over and sat next to Logan, who automatically pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Remember when we waited to find out if we were pregnant with Lola?" Logan asked.

"Ha, yeah I do." Rory said as she thought about that day.

----_Flashback----_

"_How long does it take?" Logan asked from his spot on the bed. They had been married for two years and were just starting to try for a baby._

"_Five minutes." Rory answered._

"_Longest five minutes ever." Logan said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, what if it doesn't happen for us Logan? What if we can't have kids?" she asked nervous._

"_Hey, we will be able to have kids. As much as you and I go at it, I'm positive we can have kids." Logan answered to calm her before laughing and happy to hear her laugh as well._

_They sat there with Rory curled up on Logan's lap wrapped up in each other as they thought about their future._

_After the timer went off indicating the five minutes were up they walked hand-in-hand to the bathroom and looked at the stick._

"_Positive." Rory said with a smile._

"_I love you." Logan told her as he shared a look filled with love with her._

"_I love you too." Rory said before Logan captured her lips and carried her over to their bed for the rest of the night._

_-----End flashback-----_

"We might not get to watch any movies tonight." Logan said with a laugh as he thought of that day.

"I would be ok with that." Rory said with a smile before the timer went off.

They stood like they had over two years ago and walked to their bathroom, ready to see the results.

"Positive." Logan said with a smile.

Rory smiled and was swept up by Logan as he carried her back to their bed.

"I love you Logan." Rory told him as he placed her on their bed and rested himself on his arms above her.

"I love you too Rory." Logan said with a smile. "So much." He added before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

There was no way they would be watching any movies tonight…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go!!! The End!! I hope you guys liked it. Please send me feedback, I still love getting it. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys have been amazing!!! **

**Thank you!!!**


End file.
